


Henrietta Potter and Her Saviour

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, Contracts, Demons, EXTREME SLOWBURN, F/M, Fem!Harry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Henrietta is blind in her right eye, Henrietta is fem!Harry's name, Hermione Granger Bashing, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Orion is a GHI ball python, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Hogwarts, Queen's Guarddog, Ron Weasley Bashing, implied underage but nothing happens, semi Order of the Phoenix bashing, semi dark!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: On a winter's night, Sebastian just so happens to stumble across one Henrietta Potter, where he discovers some… interesting things about the prophecy child. However, he's going to have to do something about those relatives and ones that wish to use her.This is gonna be fun, for both him and his Little Lady.





	1. To be Butler, Her Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Of cause, this is a Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji crossover. However, I've never seen a fem!Harry version, so why not?
> 
> I don't doubt that Sebastian is out of character and this is most likely because I've never written him before. Henrietta (fem!Harry) has personality differences now, and in the future because of the events to take place.
> 
> Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji never happened here, so Ciel did have his soul eaten.
> 
> This is Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing (only Molly, Ron, and Ginny), Granger bashing. There will likely be more Order of the Phoenix bashing for certain characters too.
> 
> I'll let you read on now, so I don't spoil everything I have planned lol.

Henrietta blinked, staring at the front door of her home. The lights in the house were off, the car was there so she knew they were home which meant she'd been locked out. It wasn't the first time she'd been in this…  _situation_  but the others had all been during the summer, however, now it was winter…

Henrietta shivered and blinked again as a frown tugged at her brows. What was she gonna do?

With a heavy sigh, she turned but stopped as a thought hit her… maybe she could go visit him? He always enjoyed her company! He told the best of jokes too!

Henrietta giggled and nodded, she'd stop at her friend's little home on the way too! He would no doubt get chilly in this weather!

Henrietta smiled to herself and started towards the cemetery, where her little companion had decided to build his home.

It wasn't very far, only five minutes but five minutes in this weather was…  _chilly_  and with the thin hand-me-downs she wore, Henrietta knew she had to hurry just a bit faster. But the bitter cold air burned her throat and lungs as she had to keep in mind the state of her malnourished body.

She couldn't run very fast or long and she got ill easier, which meant being out in the cold would do more harm than good, yet her body had limitations about how she fast she could react.

And yeah, she did know what malnourished meant! She might not be able to say it, but that didn't mean she didn't know it!

Another shiver racked Henrietta's body and she hurried around a corner only to collide it something- nay, Henrietta quickly realised, it was a person.

Her bottle green eyes, partly hidden by her long, messy and unkempt fringe, wandered up and up and up until she saw the face of the person she'd run into peering down at her with subtly raised brows in surprise.

She stepped back abruptly, only now realising he'd caught her by her shoulders at their collision, to get an even better look.

Henrietta knew she understood more than some of her age, but there were just somethings she didn't such as when she'd often hear her Auntie and her group of friend gossip about men and how 'handsome' or 'rich' or anything really along those lines. But, if she was going by what her Auntie classed as handsome, she was sure that this man was beyond the word.

She blinked, he returned the gesture.

"Sowree." She blurted, backing away from his hold. She wasn't fond of physical contact. Henrietta clasped her scared and tremoring fingers behind her back.

"It's quite alright." The man answered without a moments pause, then continued with curiosity. "But I must ask- what is a child of your age doing out so late?"

"A-Ah…" Auntie had also said not to talk to strangers because she'd scare them with her freakiness, so Henrietta bit her lip and glanced away.

The tall man crouched, a finger curled under her chin and turned her face back to him. His brows twitched as he noticed the scar that came down from under her messy fringe and down her right side, even catching her eye (he didn't know how much more was hidden but what was shown left him thinking that perhaps she might be blind in the eye). "It is alright, you can tell me, little one."

Henrietta had never heard such a soothing voice before, it made her want to… to tell him. But why? She didn't understand.

"A-Auntie said I'm not 'llowed to talk to strangers, sir."

The man's lips curled upwards. "Call me Sebastian. May I know yours?"

Henrietta blinked again, wondering why the man told her his name and in return asked for hers. "Me'names Henrietta, sir."

"Well Henrietta, now that we know each others name, we are no longer strangers, correct?"

Henrietta's eyes widened in realisation. "O-oh!"

Sebastian's thin-lipped smile widened.

Henrietta shuffled on her feet, the action sent pins and needles up her legs. "Was locked out teh house, Mr Sebaseon."

Sebastian smiled at the mispronunciation but then frowned. "Why were you locked out?"

"Uncle had some f'ends over for dinner and kicked me out but since I weren't there to be let back in, they didn't bover waitin'." Henrietta answered, scratching the back of her head but then smiled. "So, I was on the way to pick up meh little f'end and head to another's!"

"Little friend?" Sebastian tilted his head, he held back the need to correct her wording of 'bother'. "And who is this another?"

"Oh! Little f'end is Orion! He escaped from the zoo, said he's a ball python or something like that and the other is a kind man that lets me stay when I get locked out! He'd really funny!"

"A…snake?" Sebastian was momentarily taken aback but also intrigued by it as well.

"Yes!" Her eyes widened with excitement. "Would you like to meet 'em?"

"Would you allow me to?" Sebastian questioned, greatly fascinated by the idea of another human having such a close relationship with the reptiles as Snake did. Henrietta nodded eagerly.

She grabbed his hands and began to drag him, Sebastian's lips quirked as he allowed the little human child to pull him to a… graveyard? For a moment he balked in surprised but quickly moved his feet. The little one led him to a bush where she stopped and crouched.

"Orion!"

For a moment the quiet chilly wind and the leaves were the only sounds, but the bush shuffled and then a dark with a brown and deep golden yellow head of a snake peeked out of the shrub. Sebastian's brows shot up as its- his dark eyes looked up, glancing between them with what demon could only describe as a questioning look.

Don't ask how he managed to deduce  _that_.

"Sebaseon, this is Orion! Orion, this is Sebaseon!" Henrietta chirped.

Orion hissed gently, peering up at the ravenette before turning his gaze onto the male raven.

Henrietta giggled. "It's alright Orion, we can trust him!"

She could understand 'Orion'? Sebastian's back straightened as he knelt to the right of the child.

"It is lovely to meet you, Orion." He greeted, bowing his head to the snake, who hissed back.

"Orion said hello!"

Sebastian turned his mocha eyes onto the child in awe, so she was a snake speaker. A rare trait indeed. "You are able to comminute with him?"

Henrietta smiled bashfully with a nod. "Would you like to stroke him?" She turned back to the snake. "Is that alright?"

Orion hissed and slithered closer. Sebastian didn't need to understand the creature to know the answer. He brought his hands up and tugged his left glove off and reach forwards, watching as the child flinched, her head twisted to see his hand in surprise with confirmed his suspicion of her being blind her right eye.

He said nothing as he gently stroked the scaled creature's head.

Henrietta cooed suddenly as she leant forward. "You have black nails! I never meet a man who painted their nails before, their long too!"

Sebastian smiled, eyes darkening. "Yes, do you find it weird for me doing so?"

Henrietta shook her head. "Nu-uh. Auntie and Uncle call me a freak!" She turned her eyes back to him. "Guess we're both weirdos!"

Sebastian tilted his head as he drew his hand back from Orion's head. "Oh? Why would they call you a freak, Henrietta?"

Henrietta's posture wilted, and Sebastian frowned. "I can do things, like this one time I turned my teacher's hair blue and I can talk to snakes, can do loads of other stuff too. Auntie and Uncle hate it, call me an abomb'nation." Her eyes burned. "I didn't know what it was 'til I met the man I told you 'bout earlier! He said it was magic! That I was a witch!"

"A… witch?"  _Most curious._  Sebastian gently set his left hand on her back, fingers brushing against her skin in a mock action of comfort but, she yelped as his skin touched hers, the demon felt a pulse flare through his arm to his chest and his eyes widened in shock, pulling his hand back.

He fixed his expression into one of concern as Henrietta reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, a perplexed look on her face. She peered up at him and frowned, stilling rubbing the spot his hand had touched.

 _To think after so long…_   _I'd find you here of all places._  Sebastian mused but he paused as he truly examined her face. Across her nose, she has a faint scar, it was an old and healed one that was mostly faded and looked to have been caused by perhaps hitting a corner of a table or desk. The most noticeable one was the one had the one that took up a large amount of her right side, from her forehead to her cheekbone and left her blind in that eye.

Her hands held a tremor that was not caused by the cold weather, but if he had to guess was caused by the scarring on her knuckles. The skin on all of them were damaged, something that had if been on an adult might have signified long years of labour- and might even on Henrietta.

That thought unsettled him. Greatly so to the point of anger bubbling inside his chest. To think that humans would lay a hand on what was his-

He exhaled, allowing logical thoughts to overrule his emotions and watched as Henrietta nod, seemingly shrugging off the shock she'd received at his touch and answered his question. "Yes!"

She then shivered, and Sebastian was reminded of the cold a pursed his lips. "How about we find someplace warm, being out here in this weather is not good for you, little one."

Henrietta nodded and held her hand out for Orion to slither up, which he did. He curled around her neck and nudged her cheek before settling down. The duo stood.

"Can we go to ma f'end's?" Henrietta asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Of cause."

Henrietta took his hand again and the pair walked out the graveyard and back into the street, Sebastian was led down a lit alleyway and towards a row of doors for apartments above serval shops, one that looked suspiciously like a funeral parlour.

 _Could it be-?_ It was a curious thought and he would only have to wait a few moments to learn if his suspicion was true.

Henrietta led him up some stairs and stopped outside a door numbered five. She let go of his hand and lifted the flower pot, sliding out a key from beneath it.

She slid the key in and turned it, opening the door. "Undertaker?"

So he was right. Sebastian didn't know if he was perhaps annoyed at this to-be meeting or not, considering the last time he'd seen the former Reaper.

"Little Etta!" Came the cheerful greeting. The long silver-white haired male appeared from around the corner a moment later only to abruptly stop in surprise then promptly giggled. "Ah~! If it isn't the late Earl's butler."

"Undertaker." Sebastian greeted stiffly.

"You know each other?" Henrietta questioned with a tilt of her head as she glanced between them.

"Old acquaintances, little Etta." Undertaker answered, the smile on his lips softening as he turned towards her. "Locked out again?"

Henrietta nodded.

"Have you eaten either?"

A shake of her head.

"Okay, then you don't you take a bath to warm up and I'll make you something?" Undertake offered.

"Thank you!" Henrietta beamed and, not before hugging Undertaker around his waist, the male giggling as she did, she moved past him and down the hallway.

Once the two males knew she was from earshot, they turned their gaze onto one another.

"I was wondering when you'd show up~." Undertaker crooned, grinning.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "How long have you known Henrietta, Undertaker?"

"Eight months. Met the little one when she'd been locked out, I heard her talking to her little snake companion." The Ex-Reaper answered, his smile tightened and the air around him dropped a few degrees. "Those…  _relatives_  of hers are horrid people. I only needed to do a little research after learning her name to find out who she was. Your little mate is a child of a Wizarding World prophecy, Butler."

Sebastian hissed, moving forwards. "Prophecy?"

"Henrietta Selene Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived." Undertake hummed. "She survived an attack by a so-called Dark Lord and in the process killed him."

Sebastian tilted his head, lips curling into a smirk. "A baby killed a so-called  _Dark Lord_?"

Undertaker giggled. "I don't know the full story sadly but my guess was because of who she is-" Undertake moved to the desk by the arch of the hallway. "-in regards to you. But there was also something else I found extremely exciting."

Undertake plucked a file from the draw of the desk and handed it to Sebastian with a giggle. "I'm sure you'll be as amused I am once you read it."

Sebastian's eyes scanned the front of the file, a family tree. Sparing a quick confused glance at the crazy man, Sebastian flipped the file open and his eyes landed a familiar one.

Vincent Phantonhive. Ciel's farther.

But that wasn't it, besides Vincent's name was Selene Martin née Phantonhive, the name that was Henrietta's middle name. She was a witch.

Sebastian pursed his lips- impossible, right?

He continued down the familiar line, eventually, Martin became Evans through marriage.

Lily Jasmine Potter née Evens. Then Henrietta Selene Potter.

Undertake giggled as Sebastian exhaled sharply. "Ironic that she would have relations to your former Young Master, yes?"

Sebastian looked up to see that Undertake had started cutting a red pepper, some chicken was already being cooked and water was reaching a boiling point.

"Perhaps."

"But that's not all." Undertaker's cutting slowed to a stop and he set the knife down. "When I met little Etta, I immediately noticed something wrong with her other than the state of her body. So I had her take a test. The last piece of parchment will show you what I found."

Sebastian pulled said parchment from the bottom of the pile so he could read it. Just seeing the long list made him grit his teeth in anger.

Undertaker returned to cooking.

Block on over half of Henrietta's magical core. Compulsions and potions of which three of them were loyalty, obedience, and a love potion keyed to a boy called Ronald Weasley. A Soul Bond suppression designed to keep from finding your soulmate and a horcrux residing inside her forehead.

Below the list said marriage contract to Ronald Weasley which was designed to be unable to be back out off without losing her magic but it was still pending. It had been requested by a man named Albus Dumbledore.

Sebastian hissed, eyes flaring red in anger. To think he'd allow such manipulation to take place with his Henrietta. Now he understood why he had been unaware of her. When a Demon's soulmate had been born, they'd often feel it within a year or two but he'd felt no such thing and Henrietta was  _seven_.

His eyes moved to the last piece of writing on the page. The prophecy, the Demon realised.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

His lips curled back into a snarl but it disappeared as the sound of pattering feet reached his ears and he closed the file as Henrietta appeared from around the corner with a comb in hand and dressed in a dark nighty.

She wandered over to him looking sheepishly. "Could you help me with my hair, Sebaseon."

Undertaker giggled, no doubt because of her mispronunciation.

"Of cause." Sebastian smiled and took the comb from her waiting hand and Henrietta sat on the wooden table chair.

The crow Demon ran the comb through her hair, making sure to gently brush out the nots as he hit them. He watched as Henrietta's lids fluttered closed and if she could purr, no doubt she would. It made him smile.

The string that bound them together flared to life, the simple affectionate action enough to help slowly strengthening their bond. His little one would not feel it until they had her safely cleared off all that influence. He could wait.

Undertaker dishing up brought him back to the present. Sebastian spared a glance over his shoulder and began to type Henrietta's hair into a fishtail, making sure to leave a few strains in front of her ears alongside her fringe.

She peered up at him with a wide smile. "Thank you very much!"

He brushed her fringe from her eyes to reveal both eyes fully and give him a full look at her scar. "No thanks needed little one. Thought I would like to ask, how much can you see in your right eye?"

Henrietta blinked owlishly before looking sheepish. "E-eh, you noticed?"

He nodded.

"Nothin' much, can tell that the table is lighter then the floor and the cab'nits are darker then the wall but if colours are similar, then nothin'."

Sebastian patted her head. "Thank you for answering."

She blushed under the praise, making the crow smile, pleased.

"Dinner's ready." Undertaker cooed and set the plate in front of Henrietta with thanks from the child. "No problem~."

As Henrietta started eating, Sebastian took a seat and turned to Undertaker, who'd also sat.

"How do we clear these… _things_  from her?"

"You'll need to go to Gringotts, they'll be able to help. Also, if you plan to stay with her, you should consider her getting her Ladyship. It'll get her out of Dumbledore's hands and he can't have a say in anything then. Saying that, hehe, you'll also be able to learn some stuff about him too~." Undertaker answered, which surprised Sebastian as he'd expected some sort of demand for payment already. But he wasn't looking to look a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying goes.

"How has he been able to do such things with her anyway?" Sebastian questioned, a frown pulling at his defined brows.

Undertaker shrugged. "I don't know everything, Butler."

Sebastian sighed heavily but turned his gaze onto Henrietta, who was eating slowly, no doubt because she couldn't handle it otherwise.

He needed to fix that but it would take time, she needed to see a doctor too. Her relatives, no doubt, had never taken her to get vaccines or even a dentist.

He closed his eyes, he had plenty of work to do.

Undertaker giggled. "So little Etta~." She looked up at the man. "Sebastian will be taking you into his care and away from those people you call relatives~."

Her bottle green eyes widened as she looked to the crow in excitement and relief. "Really?!"

Sebastion smiled. "Of cause, to allow you to continue to suffer just won't do, little one."

She dropped her fork and threw herself at him, sobbing into his jacket. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Red eyes softened as he pulled her up into his lap, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"It'll be best to tell her what you are too, hehe." Undertaker giggled.

Henrietta pulled back, rubbing her eyes. she looked up at Sebastion with curious eyes. "You're not human either?"

Sebastion blinked then shook his head. "No, little one."

"But you're not a Reaper, you don't share the same energy!" She tilted her head with a scrunched-up expression of focus.

Sebastian smirked. "Oh? You're right, I'm not a Reaper. I'm a Demon."

"Does that explain your nails?"

Sebastian chuckled, he just couldn't help it! This girl kept surprising him over and over. First, the snake speaking, her magic, her reveal to be his mate, then knowing Undertaker and now this!

"It does, Henrietta."

She beamed and Sebastian could feel her preen over their weak bond. She'd no doubt had little praise in her life; he'd need to change that. He wouldn't stand for his little one being treated as if she meant nothing anymore.


	2. Lady To Be, Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the number kudos and bookmarks already! I never expected such a response in only four days.
> 
> So I've been working on getting the chapter finished as a thank you.
> 
> My aim is to update at least once every two weeks to give myself a chance to write a good chapter and the fact that I am I uni student now which is the main priority in my life lol.
> 
> Just to expand a bit on the 'update schedule', the time between each chapter will more than likely vary, depending on how much I can get down and how long it does take me. So it could be two weeks or maybe one, or even five days, etcetera.

"And why weren't you back last night, brat?" Vernon demanded, his large form, in both height and width, stood over her as he flung the front door of the house open. Henrietta could hear Petunia pottering around the kitchen, the clanking of pans and dishes as she went about what the seven-year-old would normally be forced to do.

Henrietta felt a momentary jab of satisfaction at knowing what was to come.

The ravenette faked a flinch, curling in on herself under his stare. "M'sorry, Uncle Vernon. I was playin' in the park and didn't realize the time 'til t'was too late."

Vernon scoffed, and without saying anything else, roughly grabbed her by the back of her too large a shirt and didn't waste a moment to throw her into the cupboard under the stairs that had become known as her bedroom over the years.

The door was slammed shut and locked behind her. Only once Henrietta listened to the lock click into place did she allow a smirk to twist onto her lips as she flopped down onto her bed, eyeing the spiders that had made the cupboard their home too.

Now all she had to was wait until Sebastian's arrive.

_"So~ what do you have in mind then, Butler, huhu?" Undertaker grinned, leaning his weight onto the creaking table in excitement. "We both know you can't just take her without them possibly having communication with this Dumbdoor person."_

_Sebastian leaned back on his chair, subconsciously running his fingers through Henrietta's fringe and she finished her dinner from his lap._

_"Perhaps I pose as a Social Worker?" Sebastian mused aloud. "And if they do try anything-" A smirk curled onto his lips. "-well, I'll just have to make them see it my way, yes?"_

_Undertaker giggled._

**~§~**

Henrietta hummed quietly to herself as she worked on doing the washing up. Once Petunia had finished serving breakfast for Vernon, Dudley and herself, she'd pulled the ravenette from her room to do the washing up as they ate.

Henrietta's knuckles burned as the too hot water came in contact with them. The skin on her knuckles was thin after all the trauma they'd been through and more often than not they were sensitive to things; hot water just being one of them.

The young witch quickly added cold water to help even out the temperature to at least minimize the aching she'd experience later.

Dudley rudely dumped his plate into the sink, splashing water on her as she cleaned the speculated Petunia had used to cook the bacon.

The ravenette's eye twitched but said nothing as Dudley snickered and walked out of the room. Petunia thankfully placed Vernon and her plates on the side.

"Make sure to clean the table after." Petunia sniffled and, with her chin tilted up, wandered upstairs to get dressed.

Thankfully Vernon had left without saying anything, only glaring in her direction.

As Henrietta worked on drying up, her hands tremored worse; the hot water had them shaking. She sighed heavily, clenching them into fists to stop the shaking but if anything, it just pulled at the skin and so she gave up.

The doorbell rang and Henrietta's knuckles were forgotten as a smile curled onto her lips.

Petunia was the one to come hurrying down the stairs. She'd only managed to get dressed, her hair unbrushed and feet bare. The woman cleared her throat and made a quick attempt to tame her bedhead before pulling the door open to reveal the Demon that Henrietta had been waiting for.

She hid round the corner, peering around. She momentarily met Sebastian's eyes, they flickered with amusement at seeing her hiding form.

"Good morning." Petunia greeted, attempting to be civil but her posture was tense at the early morning disturbance. "May I know what has you knocking on our door?"

Sebastian flashed a smile, tilting his head with closed eyes. "Please forgive me for intruding on this fine morning but my name is Sebastian Michaelis, I'm a Social Worker."

Petunia truly stiffened, fighting the horrified expressed that threatened to overtake her features. She swallowed and forced a smile. "Social Worker?" She questioned, letting confusion hint her tone. "What has brought this on, if I may ask?"

"Of cause." Sebastian smiled, eyes twinkling behind a pair of rectangular glasses that had Henrietta wondering where he'd gotten from, surely a demon had no need for them, right? "We received a call about a child within this household and that they were worried about the state of her."

Petunia opened her mouth to answer when Vernon's voice bellowed from upstairs. "Petunia, who is it at the door, darling?"

Petunia cleared her throat and called back. "A Social Worker, sweetheart."

There was a thud upstairs and Henrietta stifled a giggle behind her hand. She met Sebastian's eyes again and he tilted his head.

"Is this young Henrietta?" He inquired.

Petunia stumbled over her words as she turned to look at the semi-hiding child. "Well- I, yes, this, this is Henrietta, Mr Michaelis."

Sebastian stepped into the house and Henrietta took that as her cue to step into the hallway.

"Hello, Henrietta." Sebastian greeted.

"Hi." She chimed back and tilted her head. "What's a Social Worker?"

"I'm someone that works to help provide support to children or families that are in need." Sebastian answered, smiling softly as he continued. "And we received a call from someone that was worried about your safety within this house."

He turned his gaze onto the silent and pale Petunia. "May I come in?"

She opened her mouth to respond when Vernon came storming down the stairs loud enough to make Henrietta grimace.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?"

Sebastian straightened, a look of annoyed flickered onto his face for barely a millisecond before it vanished and instead a smile had taken its place.

"As your Wife had just stated, I'm a Social Worker, Mr Dursley." Sebastian's smile was tense. "I'm here to evaluate Henrietta's living conditions and speak to herself. I hope that's alright?"

Vernon swallowed and tugged that the collar of his shirt. He gave a stiff nod; the nervousness was easily spotted in his eyes, however.

Sebastian turned back to Henrietta and moved closer, he knelt before her. "As I just said, I would like to talk to you. I hope that's alright?"

Over Sebastian's shoulder, Henrietta watched as Vernon made hand gestures to her. A silent demand for her to keep quiet. She internally smirked but physically nodded. "Yea."

"Shall we move to the lounge then?" Sebastian, with a hand on her back, led her into the living room and the duo sat on the settee. There was feverish whispering in the hallway. Henrietta grinned up at the Demon but quickly banished it as her Aunt and Uncle moved into the door, all traces of whispering gone.

"I must ask that you leave the room." Sebastian turned to the two, smile tight. "For the privacy and to make sure that you are not pressuring her into being quiet, you understand?"

Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of red and was going to protest, his mouth open and everything but Petunia set her hand on his arm with a forced smile. "Of cause, we'll be upstairs if you need us."

Vernon looked ready to argue but with a tense look from his Wife, he went silently- well grumbling under his breath that was.

The door to the living room was closed behind them and Henrietta finally gave into her giggles, slumping into Sebastian's side as she did. "His face! It was hilarious!"

Sebastian's smile became a real one as he gently ran his gloved fingers through her loose hair. "It certainly was." The crow pulled out a notepad and winked at her. "I must, of cause, ask you some questions to make it look real, my dear."

Henrietta nodded.

"What is your bedroom like?"

"The cupboard under the stairs."

Sebastian paused, his mind blanked for a moment before a snarl tugged at his lips. Henrietta set a hand on his arm and red eyes flickered back to her when she smiled. Sebastian gave a closed eye sigh.

"What about personal items? Clothing?"

"I don't have much, just old broken things Dudley don't want anymore. All my clothes were Dudley's too. Hence the too baggy clothing." Henrietta remarked.

"My dislike for these humans just keeps growing." Sebastian murmured, a sharp exhale followed.

Henrietta watched on with a soft expression as a smile graced her lips. "Well, I won't be here much longer anyway."

Sebastian chuckled. "Won't be here much longer indeed. Now-" His lips curled into a smirk. "-how about we finish these questions and get out of here as soon as possible, yes?"

Henrietta grinned the widest she could ever remember.

**~§~**

"So what's next?" Henrietta questioned as she and Sebastian walked from the Dursley's home hand in hand.

"We are going to enter the Wizarding World in London to visit the bank to settle the next most important things."

**~§~**

Gringotts was large and stunning and Henrietta's eyes danced around the entire building in awe trying to take in as much as she could as quickly as she could. The goblins at the desks fascinated her, she stifled a giggle at their grouchy looks.

Her grip tightened on Sebastian's shoulder. The walk here had tired her out, her body not up for so much excise that she'd physically fallen to her knees. She'd felt embarrassed that she couldn't do something as simple as walk for longer than twenty minutes without having to stop. She'd burst into tears as Sebastian had asked her if she was alright.

She hadn't felt such humiliation before, she'd revealed how weak she really was to Sebastian, someone that she'd only just met but already meant the world to her.

_"I'm sorry." She cried. Sebastian reached out, brushing her hair from her eyes._

_"Why are you apologising, my dear?"_

_"I'm pathetic aren't I?" She sobbed, hands reaching up to rub her tearful eyes._

_"Far from it." Sebastian scooped her into his arms. "You're one of the strongest humans I know to have gone through what you have and still have such a happy outlook on life."_

_"Really?"_

_"Indeed, my little lady."_

Sebastian strolled up to the head desk where he cleared his throat softly to gain the attention of the goblin at said desk. When he looked down at the duo, Sebastian smiled but made sure to not reveal his teeth.

"Greetings, may I speak with someone regarding this young one's accounts?"

The goblin raised a brow. "Certainly you may. Her name please?"

Sebastian glanced down at the ravenette, a quiet nudge and she looked to the goblin. "Henrietta Selene Potter, sir."

The goblin nodded, penning down her name and hopped from his desk. "This way Miss Potter and her caretaker, Clerk Griphook will see you."

Sebastian silently followed the goblin and they were led to a room where Griphook sat behind his large messy desk. Sebastian bowed his head to the goblin. "Many thanks."

The goblin returned the head bow and left, closing the door behind him.

"Greetings Clerk Griphook." Sebastian greeted smoothly.

"Hello." Henrietta chirped also.

Griphook set his quill down and smiled. "Greetings to you as well." He gestured to the two chairs. "Please have a seat."

The duo did so. Henrietta gave Sebastian a smile as he set her down on her own chair with a quiet 'thank you'. Sebastian chuckled in response.

"So how may I help you?" Griphook questioned, linking his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the desk.

Sebastian hummed, tilting his head as he contemplated where to start. Finally, he closed his eyes. "I have removed Henrietta from the house that she had been placed in because of abuse and ill care. I also have the belief that the one that placed her into this home wishes to manipulate her once she comes of age and go onto steal from her too."

"That is a heavy accusation, Mr..?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." The crow answered and pulled the sheet that Undertaker had given him, holding it out for Griphook to take. "True but a… friend of mine was able to do some tests of his own and from what we have gathered, it wasn't the most prettiest of sights."

Griphook peered down at the parchment in his hand with a frown, which only deepened as he read further and further.

"I can certainly see why. You are correct with you theories, Mr Michaelis." Griphook set that one down and searched for another in his pile, finding it moments later. "On young Henrietta's documents, it says here that her Magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore, which ultimately would allow him the ability to access your bank under special circumstances and, until you come of age, can take money from it and he has done so since he came into the position." A frown creased Griphook's brows. "Although I can't seem to find where it was sighed or suggested for him to become your Guardian, which in itself is suspicious."

"So it was as we'd guessed." Sebastian hummed before sighing. "What course of action must we take to right this injustice?"

Griphook sat back as he inspected Henrietta's documents. "Well Henrietta, rightfully so, can accept her Potter Ladyship as there are no remaining predecessors to take it instead, and looking at this, she also inherits the Phantomhive-Martin Ladyship because of your ancestors and are the only one to meet the requirements set to be able to inherit it, Gryffindor Ladyship through your father, Slytherin Ladyship through conquest, and you also have the rights to the Ancient and Noble house of Black via one Sirius Black who named you his successor. All of this means that she would technically class as no longer needing a Magical Guardian. "

"Mehh?" Henrietta gapped. Sebastian chuckled at her shock. "T-that's a lot!"

Griphook himself chuckled. "Would you like to take them all on now or just one?"

Sebastian peered down at Henrietta for a moment. "I believe all of them now would be best. Saves having to come back at a later date to do so."

"As you wish." Griphook nodded and noted that down. "Now about the rest and I believe are the more important matters. The compulsions and potions can be easily been cleared with a cleansing potion. The Soul Bond suppression and the Horcrux removal will both need a ritual each. Once Dumbledore is no longer her Guardian any requests pending with be discarded after being examined by either her new one or someone else with no bias with this case."

"Who is Dumbledore?" Henrietta questioned.

Griphook turned his eyes onto her. "Dumbledore was supposed to be a great light Wizard, defeater of a man named Gellert Grindelwald. He's achieved a lot through the years and it saddens me to see that he's become nothing more than a worm that wishes to take advantage of you. No doubt he's done so already with others."

Henrietta slouched into her chair, lips pursed and curled downwards.

"What will happen when I take Ladyship, will all money taken out by others stop now?" She questioned and Griphook nodded.

"Yes, and it seems that it is more than just Dumbledore that has access to your vaults." Griphook sighed as he read more on come paper. "One Mrs Molly Weasley, and a young Muggleborn of the name Hermione Granger."

Henrietta licked her lips. "'Stead of just stoppin' their… flow of cash, could you put suitable funds into another which it would be taken from, then at ah later date could I make them… reimburse me. That the right word?"

Sebastian smirked, lips curling up darkly as his eyes flashed. Oh, his little one was quite devious it seems.

Griphook seemed to share his thoughts by the smirk that made itself known. "A good idea and that also brings up another issue. I believe the goblin in charge of your vaults current might be working with Dumbledore for him to be able to so all this."

"So I need to appoint someone else? How?" Henrietta inquired, brows scrunched up. "Could I make you my manager?"

Griphook blinked, not expecting such a proposition. "You would like… me as your manager?"

Henrietta nodded. "You've helped us so far! No doubt you'd help with everything else to, right?"

Griphook chuckled softly at her naivety. "As you wish but first you much accept your Ladyships."

Henrietta nodded with a fierce look of determination which made Sebastian lean back in his chair, a smirk painted on his lips. Sebastian watched on in silences as his little mate went onto accept the Ladyships and gain their rings in return. Ironically the Phantomhive ring settled on Henrietta's left thumb, where Ciel's own ring had once upon a time sat, it appeared that perhaps the blue gem was cut from the same sapphire. The Potter was simple but beautiful, with a thick band and a ruby in the centre surrounded by small diamonds and it settled on her left index. The Gryffindor on her right ring finger and orange-red fire opal and two small red sapphires and diamonds on a rose gold band. The Slytherin was on her right index with a thick silver band and square jade in the centre and the Black was a silver ring with branches holding in an oval rainbow moonstone.

"Now that is out of the way." Griphook scribbled something down on some parchment and slide it over to Henrietta. "Place your left hand over your chest with your right up as you say this to appoint a new manager."

Henrietta beamed with a nod, doing as he said.  _"_ _I,_ _Henrietta_ _Selene Potter, heir of houses Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Phantonhive-Martin, bein' of sound mind and body, do ask Magic to accept my degree. I dismiss the current Potter account manager from e'is station, may he be punished justly if he is proven guilty of the crimes in question. I appoint Clerk Griphook to the station of Potter account manager, includin' all accounts I have also inherited. So mote it be_."

Henrietta's magic, with a faint glow and whoosh, accepted Griphook as her new manager. The girl cooed lowly at the display and rush of intentional magic through her.

Griphook smiled. "Now that is out of the way. I must also mention that because of the state of your body, it is more than likely we'll only do both rituals and hold off on the cleanser potions for a few days to give her a chance to rest. I hope that is understandable?"

"It is." Sebastian bowed his head slowly.

"Let us get a move on then, yes?"

Griphook led the duo from his office and down several hallways and finally they reached the medical wing, where a female goblin was waiting for them.

"Greetings Miss Potter, Mr Michaelis." She said, and without waiting for a moment, began leading them to a room off from the main wing. "I shall be the one conducting the two rituals today. We'll be doing the magical core block first, yes?"

"Uhh." Henrietta spoke with hesitance, nervousness bubbled in her stomach.

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up. "I'll be alright, little one. It will be over within a few moments, okay?"

Henrietta nodded and following the female goblin, Greenkirk's, words, sat in a chair.

The entire process was Greenkirk muttering a spell under her breath as she circled the ravenette with some nice smelling herbs. Said ravenette could feel the magic as it cocooned her and freed her core from its restraint.

The unlit candles in the room burst to life and Henrietta yelped in surprise as her magic bubbled warmly to the surface after finally being set free after six years of being locked away. It felt amazing to Henrietta, she shuddered and sighed as her magic brushed against her skin as if it had a life of its own. As if a mother finally reunited with its child after so long time.

Sebastian watched on in silent awe as his little one was engulfed by a transparent seafoam green aura of magic. Even Greenkirk seemed surprised at the display, then she smiled, eyes twinkled with a knowing look. The female goblin glanced to the crow.

"She'll be a powerful, that one."

Sebastian smiled. "I wouldn't be all the surprised, after everything she'd been through."

She deserved it if anything.

Once the aura had faded once more, Greenkirk began speaking again. "For the next one, you might feel a bit of discomfort but that will be completely normal, you understand?" She led Henrietta into the magic circled that had been drawn out with unlit candles surrounding it.

Henrietta nervously lay down on her back. "Yes."

Once again this ritual was Greenkirk muttering, only this time she stood still and held her hands out before her.

Henrietta lay still for several long moments before she felt anything; a burning sensation from her scar, a strained whimper escaped. Then almost like her head was being ripped in two, her back arched off the ground and the thing, the tiny piece of ripped soul that had been used to make a Horcrux, was pulled from her.

It took no shape, there wasn't enough of the soul to retain any sort of form, so all it did was writhe about in the air- for a moment, Sebastian contemplated eating the tattered piece of soul but despite the dark and taint of it, there wasn't anything to really eat. It was all superficial at best. The Horcrux was crushed and destroyed with an enraged roar from it.

Henrietta lay panting for a moment and tried to push herself up to struggled and fell back down, so exhausted to move any limbs.

Sebastian moved forwards, peering down at her in amusement as she sluggishly blinked up at him. she raised her arms, making a grabby gesture and the Demon chuckled, reaching down and plucked Henrietta from the floor. She slumped against him, sighing.

"You did good, little one." Sebastian praised. Henrietta gave a dopey smile.

"Thank you for your assistance." Sebastian uttered with a smile.

"Not a problem." Greenkirk waved off and held out a box, the vials inside clunk as she moved it. "These are the cleanser potions. Starting tomorrow, she needs to take one every six hours until all these are complete. Normally we'd give a big enough dose to remove it all in one go but the state of her body, it would be unadvised to do it that way."

Sebastian took the box and nodded. "I understand, again thank you. Have a good day."

And they left Gringotts, Henrietta dozing the entire journey to Undertaker's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links to the rings that Henrietta receives for her Ladyships: 
> 
> Potter: http://www.icollector.com/Genuine-3-60-ctw-Ruby-Diamond-Men-s-Ring-14K-Gold_i11250260  
> Black: http://www.thejewelleryeditor.com/shop/product/aenea-alaria-rainbow-moonstone-ring/  
> Phantomhive-Martin: https://www.jumia.co.ke/louis-will-black-butler-ciel-phantomhive-cosplay-accessory-ring-3983341.html  
> Gryffindor: https://www.mauidivers.com/collections/fire-opal-jewelry/products/fire-opal-ring-with-sapphires-diamonds-in-18k-rose-gold-024-02718  
> Slytherin: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Fashion-silver-man-gemstone-ring-8-8mm-2-ct-natural-green-jade-ring-for-man-solid/32791601819.html


End file.
